Revenge
by Linkfan42
Summary: When Shadow begins to act strangely the team knows there's something going on. It's not long before one mystery comes to an end, while another opens up...


_Maria..._

_Shadow, you weren't meant to harm people..._

_Revenge..._

_Shadow, they're taking her..._

_You don't remember a thing about your past now, do you?_

_Doctor..._

Shadow suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, aware of the comforting breeze which had just blown, then lay back down on the lush grass.

_Was it all a dream?_

Eggman was busy working on his latest invention, a hypno-bot, which would be used to hypnotise Sonic into following his orders. As if from nowhere, a familiar presence appeared behind him, which caused him to drop the screwdriver he had just finished tightening the last screws with.

"So, you came back, eh?"

"Only to find answers. Where is the Ark right now?"

"What would _you_ want with it after _that_ incident?"

"Revenge."

The next morning Sonic awoke to the smell of his favourite snack, chilli dogs. Tails had been hard at work the night before making modifications to the Cyclone, but would not tell Sonic why. He brought him his breakfast from a stand just on the outskirts of Central City and both ran a ways to meet up with Amy Rose, who had requested the boys sleep far away from her. Amy was to accompany Tails on his search for parts that fine day while Sonic looked for Knuckles, who had disappeared, taking the Master Emerald with him. He already had two Chaos Emeralds with him, but he figured they were bound to get lost soon, like every other time. After a while he discovered something that he had been hoping not to see.

Knuckles lay unconscious on the ground, the Master Emerald gone.

"Knuckles! Talk to me buddy!" It was no use, he was out cold. Sonic picked his friend up and slung him over one shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be the old Knuckles soon." He made his way back to his and Tails' camp and let Knuckles down before rushing off to alert the others.

Meanwhile, in the city, Amy and Tails had met up with Rouge and Omega, both of whom seemed confused as to where the third member of their trio had gone to.

"When I find that Shadow you can bet that I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, abandoning us like this!" moaned Rouge, who was none too happy about Shadow.

"Well Rouge, you do that then and I'll worry about the masses of brainwashed citizens here to capture us!" replied Omega, watching as the ever present crowd grew larger by the second.

"If only Sonic were here..." Tails thought aloud and sure enough he appeared, vaulting from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to reach the centre of the collaboration.

"Hey, you four, what 'ya doing down there!?" Sonic shouted from above.

"Sonic! There must be something wrong with them! Can you have a look!?"

"Sure thing buddy!" he replied back to Tails. "There's gotta be something bothering them, but what? Hmm...?" He spied a figure from the corner of his eye on a rooftop two buildings away. "Is that... Shadow?"

He vaulted once again across the rooftops, this time making his way towards the figure. Funnily enough it was Shadow, although there was an ominous feeling about him and he turned around, as if expecting the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, what are you doing here? Don't you know I'm one of the good guys now?"

"Shadow, what are you doing to them? If you are one of the good guys you're going about proving it the wrong way!"

"And what would you know about that? Last time I checked your last escapade put whole cities in danger!"

"That was different! You've got to stop now Shadow, before you hurt anyone!"

"Just try it!"

Sonic slid for Shadow's legs to trip him up, but missed narrowly when he jumped. To evade the blow of foot to face he used Chaos Control to warp behind his rival, then grabbed him and warped again, this time to the forest. The battle continued as both punched, kicked and dodged to hit each other first. Shadow got the first punch, straight into Sonic's stomach. Sonic stood back slightly, holding his stomach, then smiled. He rolled into a ball and spin dashed right into Shadow's face. He'd had enough of Sonic besting him all these years and also spin dashed, aiming for Sonic. Both met in mid-air, their quills clashing like swords, until Sonic managed to counter Shadow's and spun through him completely.

Shadow's eyes shut and sparks appeared from the hole.

"What did you do to him?" asked Rouge, who also looked slightly disgusted after appearing.

"I don't know," answered Sonic, "but I'm gonna find out where he is!"

"Sonic, I should tell you. Remember when we fought Metal Sonic aboard the airships? Shadow, he, I mean, we saw something... An army... of Shadow androids. Eggman might be using them. Be careful and I'm going with you."

"Rouge... What about you Tails, Amy, Omega?" The others appeared swiftly.

"We'll go too!" they all said. "For Shadow!"

As the team made their way back to Sonic and Tails' camp Sonic explained to them what had happened before.

"So you found Knuckles without the Master Emerald?" asked Tails.

"Yep, and he was unconscious too. Must've been in a huge fight to tire him out like that. I know Knuckles is tough, but he had to play defensive this time."

"So what happened to the Master Emerald then?" Amy enquired. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Who knows? For all we know it could've been you, Rouge"

"And why would I want that huge rock, huh?"

"You are a treasure hunter. And if I remember rightly, you tried to steal it when we first met you."

"Forget about that, I'm on your side now, aren't I? I was only working with Eggman under orders from GUN!"

Sonic and the others rushed ahead, but yet again he was forced to witness something he did not want to see.

Knuckles had disappeared, along with the Cyclone.

"What happened to the Cyclone?" cried Tails, who was the most upset at the sight.

"Wish I knew Tails, but Knuckles must be in it. I mean, where else could he be?" Sonic replied to the distraught fox.

"I guess you're right Sonic, but even if we were to know where he was how are supposed to find him?"

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Rouge's pocket. She took out a radio transceiver and listened to it.

"Everyone, listen to this, GUN just received communication from the Ark! They said it was Shadow holding Knuckles hostage!" Rouge relayed the message to the rest of the group before leading them towards GUN's headquarters.

The inside was laden with grey walls and lots of agents hurried around the seemingly endless corridor.

"Here's the room," said Rouge and knocked. A pair of eyes looked through a slit in the door.

"Come on in Rouge," a voice said.

"Always good to see you, Commander!" complemented Rouge, who had not seen him since she worked on her last case. "So where's this video?"

"Here, take a look." The Commander inserted the tape into the VCR and stood back.

Sure enough it was Shadow. Behind him was Knuckles, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Sonic, bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds and I'll let your friend live. If not then not only does he die, but our old friend Eggman dies as well! You have one week, farewell."

"That wasn't Shadow... It couldn't have been... The Shadow I know isn't a coward who gets other people to do his work for him!" Sonic knelt down and punched the ground hard, his fist trembling.

"Who else could it have been then?" asked Omega.

"I don't know, but I've got to get the other five emeralds before the week is over, but how are we supposed to get to the Ark without the Cyclone?"

"Sonic, remember last time when we took the rocket from Eggman's base? He's gotta have some plans and materials there to build another. I'll go and get started if I can." Tails thought carefully, hoping that his plan would work.

"Ok buddy, go ahead. We'll look for the Emeralds while you build the rocket."

And with that both Sonic, followed by Amy, Rouge and Omega, disappeared into the horizon while Tails went the other way towards Egypt to find what was once Eggman's base.

As Sonic and the rest of his squad roamed Central City for clues as to the whereabouts of the other Chaos Emeralds they came upon a familiar trio.

"Hey, what're you guys doin' here?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, we're Team Chaotix... you know, detectives... working under temporary order from GUN. Don't you think we'd be looking for the Chaos Emeralds too?" Vector looked slightly amused at Sonic's face as he explained what they were doing. Eventually he caught on.

"Never thought they'd bring you in on this."

"Well they did," chirped in Espio, "and we've already located one."

"Can't you tell us?"

"Depends; what do we get out of it?" Charmy asked cheekily.

"How about credit after we finally bring shadow back to his senses?" Rouge offered.

"I suppose so..." answered Vector after the trio conversed. "What are you planning?"

"We need to find all the Chaos Emeralds within a week and give them to Shadow, right Sonic?" Amy wasn't too sure about the plan, and it didn't look like anyone else was either.

"I dunno Amy... Shadow's up on the Ark. If we give him the Emeralds there's no telling whether he'll comply or destroy the Earth. Either way it's a risky 50/50 chance. But what other choice do we have? Knuckles, along with my old 'buddy' Eggman are goners if we don't give them to him."

"But... Shadow would never do that now, he's changed since we first met him."

"I know. Amy, promise me that if this turns out like last time you'll help Shadow find himself again. It's a big task, but you're the only one who..."

"I'll do it." Rouge interrupted Sonic and explained the situation. "What if the one that we give the emeralds to is an android like the other and the real one is waiting to strike? Amy can't fight two at once and that's why I'm gonna go with her."

"Rouge... Ok, you both go, but Omega, you come with me and rescue Knuckles. First we find the Emeralds then we storm the Ark. Suddenly this week just got a lot more exciting!"

Vector explained to the team that the first Emerald was in the possession of a mysterious hedgehog who had only appeared a few days ago. Sonic's face lit up and he slowly mouthed a long forgotten name...

"Silver?" He took a few steps up to Espio and grabbed his shoulders. "Where is he? Do you know what he looked like?" Espio thought for a few seconds before answering Sonic's questions.

"We got report saying that he was whitish-grey in colour and was wearing black boots with blue tips and gold rings at the top. There was also something weird about his hands. Last time I heard he was seen at the station."

Sonic began to ran and thanked Espio for the information before speeding off towards Station Square. When he arrived he immediately spotted the undeniable silhouette of five quills pointing upwards on the roof.

"SILVER!" The other hedgehog turned his head slowly before walking towards the edge.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I heard you had a Chaos Emerald. By the way, how's Blaze doing?"

"Blaze has come with me to search for the Emeralds. We found files of an incident that is soon to happen that could put the Earth in danger and if the present Earth is destroyed then what will become of the future?"

"...Shadow's behind it."

"I know, but why?"

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Be careful Sonic, it could be a trap."

"Don't worry about me pal! Hey, why don't you come along with us?"

"Nice offer Sonic, but me and Blaze will track down Emeralds on our own. That way the search won't take as long and I'll tell you when we've found one."

"Ok then, we've got a week to find the other four. When you've found as many as you can meet me back here and I'll go over what we're going to do next."

The two hedgehogs parted ways and began on their own searches.

"Sonic, was it him?" asked Rouge. The blue hedgehog nodded. "Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Silver and he's like me, only not as fast," he ran on the spot, "strong," he showed his muscles to everyone, "or cool! But he does have one heck of a sweet ability! He's, um... what was that word? Oh yeah, psychopathetic!" Sonic grinned to himself, arms folded.

"Um, Sonic... I think you mean psychoKINETIC," Omega told him, to which Sonic looked embarrassed by.

"Well, that's not the point though. He's going to help us by trying to find Chaos Emeralds and then tell us using his telephone!"

"I think you mean telepathy," Amy jeered. This time Sonic stuck his tongue out, then withdrew it when the pink hedgehog pulled her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere. "See? All better!"

"Anyway, we've still got six days left to find four Emeralds. Come on team, let's move out!"

The next morning Rouge woke first and made her way into a clearing to find Omega, who had kept watch overnight.

"Omega... Do you think Shadow will betray us and reboot the Ark's laser cannon?"

"I may be a robot, but after working with you and Shadow this long I have developed feelings. My CPU tells me that we are doing the right thing, but my metaphorical heart says that I need to make that decision for myself. If Shadow does indeed reboot the laser cannon then we always have a chance to stop him. Follow your heart Rouge."

"Sonic, come in Sonic." Rouge's transceiver once again began to beep. This time it was Vector, who had pinpointed the location of another Emerald. Rouge and Omega hurried back to the camp and woke Sonic, albeit with a lot of work. "We've found another Chaos Emerald! It's in a high-security museum. Currently there's only one member of your group capable of pulling this mission off, so I'd get Rouge to steal it."

"Right then," said Rouge, "my time to shine!"

That night the gang set off for Central City's most heavily guarded museum. Rouge helped the others onto the roof then, using her thief kit, cut a hole. She tied a rope to Omega's arm and got Sonic and Amy to help anchor him down. During her descent Rouge spied the Emerald and carefully picked it up from it's cushion. Quickly she replaced it with a fake Emerald which she had spent all day preparing. But it was no use; the laser system had already been set off. She searched her kit for anything that could come of use. Unfortunately she had forgotten her mirror, but the white bat had another idea. Carefully she used her file to cut through the rope that was holding her and landed in between two lasers. Rouge discovered a miniature time bomb in her kit and threw it at the closest wall. After a minute or so the bomb gave off a miniature explosion, just enough to make a hole in the wall that she could fly through. When she escaped the museum she flew back to the roof and showed off their latest find.

"Well," said Sonic, "that's four down, three to go!"

The following day Sonic awoke to a headache. At first he was getting really annoyed, but eventually discovered that it was actually Silver trying to contact him.

"Sonic, me and Blaze have found a Chaos Emerald. There don't appear to be any more in this area so we'll set off for Station Square."

He began to contemplate where the next Emerald might be. It wasn't long before another beep came from Rouge's transceiver. This time it was neither GUN or Team Chaotix. It was Tails.

"Hey gang, guess what. I found an Emerald hidden in the sand! How many have we got left to find?"

"Just one now!" replied Sonic.

"Wow, really?"

"Yep! Silver and Blaze are working with us too!"

"Blaze and who?"

"Oh yeah, you probably don't remember Silver. Don't worry, he's on our side."

"That's good to hear! By the way, it seems that when Eggman had his base here he installed a machine to locate Emeralds."

"Awesome, so where's the next one?"

"That's the problem. The machine's not getting a signal. It must already be on the Ark."

"Ok then. Me, Amy, Rouge and Omega will meet you at the base. I'll get Silver to help us too."

"See ya later!"

"You too pal!"

The journey to the base took another day, which meant that they only had three more days after this one. Silver and Blaze had joined the team after they met up at Station Square and along the way Sonic had explained their current plan.

"First Amy and Rouge will go and give Shadow the Chaos Emeralds. After that, if he attacks then we all go in and try to stop him. If he uses the Emeralds to reboot the Ark then we have no choice but to stop him. If he gives us Knuckles and Eggman then our plan should go better!"

"Yes, IF. He never said that Knuckles and Eggman could come back with us. He just said they wouldn't die."

"Look Silver, I know Shadow and when he promises he means it. But... I'm still not sure if that IS Shadow..."

After arriving at the base Tails showed the others the rocket, which he had aptly named the Hurricane. The whole team sat down and snacked on supplies Eggman had left behind.

"So there's only one Emerald left now, huh?" Silver gazed at the moon through the hatch which everyone would leave through the next day.

"Yep, and it's most likely aboard the Ark." Tails confirmed his suspicion yet again and sat back down next to Sonic.

"Look Sonic, suppose Shadow doesn't give back Knuckles and Eggman, what will do?" Blaze had been thinking hard all day about the possible outcomes, which was hard to do considering that if the mission failed then she and Silver would have nothing to go back to. Nobody would.

"Blaze, Shadow'll keep his promise. Just you wait."

The following night seemed to be one of the longest for everyone. The gang slept in the Hurricane. By morning Tails would be ready to pilot it and wanted to make sure everyone was on. Finally, dawn broke and the engines roared, which woke the rest of the team. The journey itself didn't take too long and soon everyone found themselves aboard the space station which had caused so much trouble all those years ago.

"Now we just have to find Shadow!"

The group wandered around the Ark until they came upon the control room in which Sonic had been ejected once before and Tails had fought Eggman. Shivers ran down both of their spines and Shadow appeared behind them.

"I trust you have the seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"What about the other one?"

"Other one... You mean it wasn't on Earth?"

"That's right, where is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe your good friend Eggman knows." With that Eggman came in, bound by handcuffs.

"Sonic! Shadow..."

"Quiet you idiot scientist! Where is the Emerald?"

"First release me. Then I'll tell you."

"Ok, but first Sonic must give me his Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic reluctantly gave Shadow the Emeralds and like he had said he freed Eggman.

"So then, where is it?"

"Right... HERE!"

Eggman pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed the big red button that resided on it. As if from nowhere a cage dropped on the team and Shadow and he lost his grip on the Emeralds, which Eggman picked up.

"Well done my friend, but you're not needed any more." Shadow fell to the ground, breathing lightly. Amy rushed over to him and he awoke. "Come on out, Hypno-bot!" The robot came in with Knuckles in tow.

"You hypnotised Shadow into doing your work?"

"That's right Tails! But my plan couldn't have gone better without someone who's been dying to meet you again Sonic."

"I think you mean my plan." A voice which Sonic knew all too well came from Knuckles.

"You!"

"It's been a long time, Sonic. You should have killed me when you had the chance, you pathetic hedgehog."

"But why... Why are you working with Eggman? I didn't kill you because I thought you'd change."

The chains on Knuckles slid off and his form changed. Before the group stood Metal Sonic.

"But I didn't. You want to know why I never give up trying to defeat you? It's because of the Doctor."

"Well I did build you..."

"No, not you. Your grandfather... Dr Gerald Robotnik. I was an early test for his so called "soul" which he used in that Gizoid he found."

"Emerl..."

"You know him, Sonic?"

"He was overcome with power... I had to..." He clenched his fist and ran up to the cage. "I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU IF YOU TRY AND START THAT CANNON BACK UP!!!"

"So you care for that planet. The horrid mud ball those weaklings call Earth. That makes me want destroy it even more."

Shadow stood up, angry.

"So you used ME for your plan to destroy the Earth. The very planet I was created to protect." A grin crossed his face. "But you're forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"The last Chaos Emerald!"

"You shouldn't be so quick, Shadow." Eggman pointed at the door and in came several Shadow androids, one holding the last Emerald. "I had it all along." He began placing them in their slots on the panel one by one. Just before he pressed the button something unexpected happened.

"Doctor, if I may?"

"What is it Metal?"

"Considering this is my plan, don't you think I should be the one to activate the cannon?"

"But, my boy, without me you plan wouldn't have come into fruition."

"Well, I don't need you any more now, do I?"

A metal capsule surrounded Eggman before launching him back to Earth. His last words echoed throughout the Ark:

"TRAITOR!"

"Sayonara, Eggman..."

"YOU MURDERER! WITHOUT EGGMAN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE!" Tails felt utter hatred towards the machine.

"Without me he wouldn't have been here. You can't escape fate, fox. While under the Doctor's control my destiny was to destroy Sonic. My original destiny that I discovered when Robotnik installed my soul was to outdo Emerl. I still face my original destiny."

"EMERL'S DESTROYED! HOW CAN YOU EVEN HOPE OF FACING THAT FATE?!"

"By killing the life-form responsible for Emerl's death... Sonic."

"Wait, hold on. You're going to try to kill me because I had to destroy Emerl?"

"That is correct."

"But why are you endangering the lives of the people on Earth?"

"They are a weak and feeble race, no match for my army of androids. You also seem to care for them. If they are killed then you will unlock your full potential and fight me in a death match to prove that I am finally stronger than you."

"But what about the Humans? You're just going to let them die to prove your power?"

"The doctor hated them for interrupting his research..."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Shadow interrupted Metal Sonic's speech before he could finish. "I was created to protect them. The Doctor created me. IF YOU WANT TO KILL THEM THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Metal hovered up to him and reached inside to grab the black hedgehog's neck.

"Don't tempt me..." Just then a noise came from the control unit. Metal looked behind him and one of the Emeralds was missing. "What?"

"Don't count me out of this!" came a familiar voice to all except Silver and Blaze.

"But you're supposed to be..."

"Unconscious?" Eyes appeared from behind the shadows. "No one knocks me out and gets away with it!" As the figure came out of the darkness everyone saw that it was Knuckles. He glided towards Metal Sonic before throwing the Emerald. "Shadow, catch!" Metal Sonic had no way of intercepting the throw, but still held Shadow's neck. The hedgehog caught the Emerald and disappeared, reappearing behind his captor readying his signature roundhouse kick. With his hand free, Metal grabbed Shadow's leg and threw him into Knuckles, both landing by the control unit.

"Pathetic. You really think you can trick me like that?"

Shadow tried standing back up, but the force that Metal Sonic threw at was incredible. Finally he managed to stand, although continuously limping.

"Yes." He picked up a second emerald and threw it at Sonic, who caught it. Sonic used Chaos Control and spin dashed into Metal's chest. This gave Knuckles enough time to limp over to the cage and punch a hole in it just big enough for everyone to fit through.

"We all better get going, except Silver."

"I understand. If they fail, I'm the only one who can beat him." Everyone else left for the viewing platform, although none of them could watch what could have been about to happen.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles suddenly realised that he had lost it and carefully figured out where it was. "Quickly, to the Cyclone!" The rest of the team hurried to the landing bay and found the Cyclone. Once inside it the Master Emerald wasn't to hard to find. Knuckles picked it up and ran off towards the reactor core, getting Tails to tell Sonic.

On his way to the core Knuckles had to fight through several androids (Although with everyone else it wasn't too hard). He finally reached his destination, remembering the last time he had been here, helping Sonic and Shadow fight the Biolizard.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were locked in a fierce battle with Metal Sonic. Silver used his Telekinesis to hold Metal in the air while the other two punched and kicked him. Tails caught up to them and gathered the Emeralds before telling the others.

"Quickly, we've got to get to the core!"

"Remember the way, Tails?"

"I do!" said Shadow, and the other three followed him.

"No, it won't end like this! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Metal Sonic melted down through the floor and reached the engine. "Great!" He laughed an evil laugh before melting into it.

"SONIC! SHADOW! SILVER! COME HERE!" Knuckles bellowed to the trio. Tails placed the Emeralds on their stands on the alter before Knuckles began chanting. Suddenly the Ark jolted.

"This fight isn't over!"

Sonic stared at Knuckles and the echidna nodded.

"Let's do this then!" All three hedgehogs stood in the centre of the alter, the Emeralds spinning around them faster and faster. Each of them began to glow gold until finally that was the colour of their quills and a golden aura surrounded each of them. The trio flew out through a hatch in the landing bay and faced towards the front of the Ark before Metal Sonic flew out.

"You may have stopped this space station before, but can you stop two?" Suddenly he changed form again, this time into another Ark.

"We stopped it once, we can beat it again, even if there are two. That's one difference between you and us, Metal. We get stronger."

"Oh, really. I suppose I need to show you my new strength then." Metal Sonic turned towards the half destroyed moon and fired the cannon. Although he had destroyed the same amount that Eggman once did, the explosion was a lot bigger. "It may have only been half, but the destructive power behind it was much more."

"How did you do that? You need the Emeralds to fire the cannon!"

"Stupid hedgehog! I HAVE the Emeralds. I not only copied the data of the Ark, but everything inside it too."

"Which means that he's at his most powerful too," Silver chirped in.

"Right you are, Silver. Now then, get out of my way so I can show you my full destructive capabilities on the Earth!"

"We're not gonna let you!" Sonic led a charge towards the fake Ark. At least, they would have if a beam hadn't erupted behind it, forcing Metal Sonic to revert back to his original form. Sonic saw a silver flash out of the corner of his eye and looked back at the Ark. Tails stood in the window of the control room, looking shocked.

"Nice work, buddy!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. He just looked back and smiled before running back to the core. "Ok then. I think it's time we let Metal have a piece of our minds. What about you two?"

"Right!" they both answered before charging towards Metal Sonic yet again.

"Not so fast, you annoying hedgehogs!" Metal Sonic once again began to transform, but was unable to. The trio stopped and he felt the back of his neck. "No! He must have destroyed my transformation drive. Oh well; this'll be more fun!" He looked at his hands before clenching his fists and shutting his eyes. Suddenly, both fists opened and the Chaos Emeralds appeared around him. All of the metal covering him turned silver and he began to shake. "I feel... infinite... POWER!"

The Emeralds disappeared and Metal Sonic rushed towards the others, pulling back for a punch. He aimed for Silver, who swiftly dodged and grabbed the arm. Clenching harder, he pulled out of the grasp and kicked Silver in the stomach, sending him flying a few metres. Shadow and Sonic used Chaos Control to appear on either side of the robot and both went in for a punch; but Metal Sonic was too fast. He quickly moved behind Sonic and let the hedgehogs punch each other before grabbing Sonic by the neck.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for all this time. The moment I DESTROY you!" His grip tightened a little. "Sayonara," it tightened a little more, "Sonic the Hedgehog." He looked on emotionless before throwing Sonic, whose super form was beginning to fade, through one of the Ark's windows, which was quick enough to repair itself. He lay, not quite dead, but not quite alive, on the floor of the viewing platform.

"YOU MONSTER!" Shadow floated up towards Metal Sonic, grabbing his neck and lifting him high. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"If you defeat me I'll only come back stronger."

"Which is why I'm going to defeat you MY way. Now, Silver!" Silver focussed and held Metal Sonic in place with his psychic powers before Shadow let go and backed off a little. "CHAOS... SPEAR!" Lots of Chaos Spears surrounded Shadow and made a dart for Metal Sonic, stopping just beside his metal exterior.

"You think you can stop me like that? Even if you do defeat me, I'll still come back even more powerful!"

"It's not over yet..."

"What?!"

"CHAOS... BLAST!" The blast sent the Spears through Metal Sonic with more force than Shadow could have mustered and left him broken beyond repair. His last words before he was defeated for the last time were:

"Curse you, Hedgehogs!"

Back on the Ark Shadow and Silver were trying to help Sonic recover, but to no avail. The others came up to them and they all stood in a circle around the blue hedgehog.

"So, is he...?" asked Blaze.

"Dead? No. At least, not yet." Silver's reply shook shivers down everyone's spines. "I can only think of one way of helping him while he's in that condition. We have to find Nazo."

"You don't mean HIM, do you?"

"Who else could I mean? That silvery blue hedgehog is a legend and I should know that more than anyone else."

"Excuse me," interrupted Tails, "I think I saw someone like that earlier."

"Really, did he say anything?"

"Only, 'Meet me when the Sun sets on Angel Island. I will appear before those that are worthy...'"


End file.
